Kamen Rider Ryuki
Kamen Rider Ryuki (仮面ライダー龍騎 Kamen Raidā Ryūki, Masked Rider Ryuki) is a Japanese tokusatsu television series. It was the twelfth installment in the Kamen Rider Series of tokusatsu shows. It was a joint collaboration between Ishimori Productions and Toei, and it was shown on TV Asahi from February 3, 2002 to January 19, 2003. The catchphrase for the series is "Those who don't fight won't survive!!" (戦わなければ、生き残れない!! Tatakawanakereba, ikinokorenai!!). In 2009, Ryuki ''was adapted into the American television series ''Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, the first adaptation of a Kamen Rider Series in the United States since Saban's Masked Rider in 1996. Story Thirteen Card Decks (カードデッキ Kādo Dekki) were created for thirteen Kamen Riders. They make Contracts with monsters from the mysterious Mirror World (ミラーワールド Mirā Wārudo), a parallel world opposite to the real one in which only the Kamen Riders can exist. The Riders draw on their monsters' strength in exchange for feeding them the life force of the creatures they destroy. The creator of the Advent Cards (アドベントカード''Adobento Kādo'') has only one rule: that there can be only one Kamen Rider. The others must be killed, and the sole victor will be granted a single wish, which leads to a conflict known as the Rider War. All over the city, innocent people are being mysteriously abducted, never to be seen again. During his investigations of these incidents, Shinji Kido – an intern at the online news service ORE Journal – discovers one of the Advent Card decks at an apartment where every reflective surface has been covered by the newspaper. He is soon sucked into the Mirror World, discovering the terrifying truth behind the disappearances: people are literally being pulled through mirrors by the monsters of the Mirror World so that they may feed. He is about to be killed by a powerful dragon named Dragreder when he is saved by Kamen Rider Knight: Ren Akiyama. Ren seeks to win the Rider War at all costs. He works with a young woman named Yui Kanzaki, who seeks her missing brother: the master of the Rider War, Shirō Kanzaki. Seeing Ren's strength, Shinji enters the Rider War, not for the prize, but so that he may protect innocent people from the threat of the Mirror World, and stop the senseless fighting between the Kamen Riders. With Dragreder as his Contract Monster, he becomes Kamen Rider Ryuki. He will discover that there are some people who cannot be saved. That he must sometimes fight in order to stop the fighting. The extent to which he must go if he wants his deepest wish to come true, and the sacrifices that he must make. In the end, there can be only one Kamen Rider. Characters 13 Riders Kanzaki Family * Yui Kanzaki * Sanako Kanzaki * Shiro Kanzaki ORE Journal * Daisuke Okubo * Reiko Momoi * Nanako Shimada * Megumi Asano Episodes : Main article: Kamen Rider Ryuki Episodes # The Secret Story's Birth (誕生秘話 Tanjō Hiwa) # Giant Spider Counterattack (巨大クモ逆襲 Kyodai Kumo Gyakushū) # School Ghost Story (学校の怪談 Gakkō no Kaidan) # School Ghost Story 2 (学校の怪談２ Gakkō no Kaidan Tsū) # The Monster's Antique Store (骨董屋の怪人 Kottōya no Kaijin) # The Mysterious Rider (謎のライダー Nazo no Raidā) # A New Species is Born? (新種誕生？ Shinshu Tanjō?) # The Fourth, Zolda (４人目ゾルダ Yoninme Zoruda) # Shinji's Arrested!? (真司が逮捕！？ Shinji ga Taiho!?) # Knight's Crisis (ナイトの危機 Naito no Kiki) # The Mysterious Empty Train (謎の無人電車 Nazo no Mujin Densha) # Ren Akiyama's Lover (秋山蓮の恋人 Akiyama Ren no Koibito) # That Man, Zolda (その男ゾルダ Sono Otoko Zoruda) # Revival Day (復活の日 Fukkatsu no Hi) # Iron Mask Legend (鉄仮面伝説 Tekkamen Densetsu) # Card of Destiny (運命のカード Unmei no Kādo) # The Grieving Knight (嘆きのナイト Nageki no Naito) # Jailbreak Rider (脱獄ライダー Datsugoku Raidā) # Rider Gathering (ライダー集結 Raidā Shūketsu) # The Traitorous Ren (裏切りの蓮 Uragiri no Ren) # Yui's Past (優衣の過去 Yui no Kako) # Raia's Revenge (ライアの復讐 Raia no Fukushū) # Changing Destiny (変わる運命 Kawaru Unmei) # Ouja's Secret (王蛇の秘密 Ōja no Himitsu) # Combining Ouja (合体する王蛇 Gattai Suru Ōja) # Zolda's Assault (ゾルダの攻撃 Zoruda no Kōgeki) # The 13th Rider (１３号ライダー Jūsangō Raidā) # Time Vent (タイムベント Taimu Bento) # Marriage Interview Battle (見合い合戦 Miai Gassen) # Zolda's Lover (ゾルダの恋人 Zoruda no Koibito) # The Girl and Ouja (少女と王蛇 Shōjo to Ōja) # Secret Data Gathering (秘密の取材 Himitsu no Shuzai) # The Mirror's Magic (鏡のマジック Kagami no Majikku) # Friendship's Battle (友情のバトル Yūjō no Batoru) # Enter Tiger (タイガ登場 Taiga Tōjō) # The Battle Ends (戦いは終わる Tatakai wa Owaru) # Sleep is Awakening (眠りが覚めて Nemuri ga Samete) # Targeted Yui (狙われた優衣 Nerawareta Yui) # A Dangerous Sign (危険のサイン Kiken no Sain) # Memories of an Older Brother and Younger Sister (兄と妹の記憶 Ani to Imōto no Kioku) # Imperer (インペラー Inperā) # Room 401 (４０１号室 Yonhyakuichigōshitsu) # The Hero Fights (英雄は戦う Eiyū wa Tatakau) # Glassy Happiness (ガラスの幸福 Garasu no Kōfuku) # The Twentieth Birthday (２０歳の誕生日 Hatachi no Tanjōbi) # Tiger's a Hero (タイガは英雄 Taiga wa Eiyū) # Determination of Battle (戦いの決断 Tatakai no Ketsudan) # The Final 3 Days (最後の３日間 Saigo no Mikkakan) # Granting a Wish (叶えたい願い Kanaetai Negai) # A New Life (新しい命 Atarashii Inochi) Movies # Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final (劇場版　仮面ライダー龍騎　ＥＰＩＳＯＤＥ　ＦＩＮＡＬ Gekijōban Kamen Raidā Ryūki Episōdo Fainaru) # Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen (仮面ライダー×スーパー戦隊: 超スーパーヒーロー大戦 Kamen Raidā × Supā Sentai Chō Supā Hīrō Taisen) # Kamen Rider Ryuki vs. Dragon Knight Specials # Kamen Rider Ryuki Special: 13 Riders (仮面ライダー龍騎スペシャル 13 RIDERS Kamen Raidā Ryūki Supesharu Sātīn Raidāzu) # Kamen Rider Ryuki: Ryuki vs Kamen Rider Agito (仮面ライダー龍騎 龍騎vs仮面ライダーアギト Kamen Raidā Ryūki: Ryūki Buiesu Kamen Raidā Agito) Cast * Shinji Kido (城戸 真司 Kido Shinji): Takamasa Suga. English Voice: Burnie Burns * Ren Akiyama (秋山 蓮 Akiyama Ren): Satoshi Matsuda. English Voice: Liam O'Brien * Yui Kanzaki (神崎 優衣 Kanzaki Yui): Ayano Sugiyama. English Voice: Laura Bailey * Shiro Kanzaki (神崎 士郎 Kanzaki Shirō): Kenzaburo Kikuchi. English Voice: Jerry Jewell * Shuichi Kitaoka (北岡 秀一 Kitaoka Shūichi): Ryohei Odai. English Voice: Tom Kenny * Goro Yura (由良 吾郎 Yura Gorō): Tomohisa Yuge. English Voice: Gus Sorola * Takeshi Asakura (浅倉 威 Asakura Takeshi): Takashi Hagino. English Voice: Jim Cummings * Masashi Sudo (須藤 雅史 Sudō Masashi): Takeshi Kimura. English Voice: ? * Miyuki Tezuka (手塚 海之 Tezuka Miyuki): Hassei Takano. English Voice: Steve Staley * Jun Shibaura (芝浦 淳 Shibaura Jun): Satoshi Ichijo. English Voice: Derek Stephen Prince * Satoru Tojo (東條 悟 Tōjō Satoru): Jun Takatsuki (高槻 純 Takatsuki Jun) * Mitsuru Sano (佐野 満 Sano Mitsuru): Takashi Hyuga (日向 崇 Hyūga Takashi) * Daisuke Okubo (大久保 大介 Ōkubo Daisuke): Kanji Tsuda. English Voice: Troy Baker * Reiko Momoi (桃井 令子 Reiko Momoi): Sayaka Kuon (久遠 さやか Kuon Sayaka) * Nanako Shimada (島田 奈々子 Shimada Nanako): Hitomi Kurihara (栗原 瞳 Kurihara Hitomi) * Megumi Asano (浅野 めぐみ Asano Megumi): Chisato Morishita (森下 千里 Morishita Chisato) * Sanako Kanzaki (神崎 沙奈子 Kanzaki Sanako): Kazue Tsunogae (角替 和枝 Tsunogae Kazue) * Eri Ogawa (小川 恵里 Ogawa Eri): Mahiru Tsubura (つぶら まひる Tsubura Mahiru) * Hajime Nakamura (仲村 創 Nakamura Hajime): Junichi Mizuno (水野 純一 Mizuno Jun'ichi) * Hideyuki Kagawa (香川 英行 Kagawa Hideyuki): Satoshi Jinbo (神保 悟志 Jinbo Satoshi) * Kamen Rider Odin (Voice), Visor Voice (仮面ライダーオーディン、バイザー音声 Kamen Raidā Ōdin, Baizā Onsei): Tsuyoshi Koyama. English Voice: Douglas Rye * Slash Visor Voice (スラッシュバイザー音声 Surasshu Baizā Onsei): Midori Edamura (枝村 みどり Edamura Midori) * Narration (ナレーション Narēshon): Eiichiro Suzuki. English Voice: Kirk Thornton * Kit Taylor, Adam: Stephen Lunsford. Voice: Tatsuhisa Suzuki * Len: Matt Mullins. Voice: Satoshi Matsuda * Maya Young: Aria Alistar. Voice: Yuria Haga Suit actorsEdit * Kamen Rider Ryuki: Seiji Takaiwa (高岩 成二 Takaiwa Seiji) * Kamen Rider Knight: Makoto Itō (伊藤 慎 Itō Makoto) * Kamen Rider Zolda, Alternative, Alternative Zero: Yoshifumi Oshikawa (押川 善文 Oshikawa Yoshifumi) * Kamen Rider Ouja, Kamen Rider Odin: Jiro Okamoto (岡元 次郎 Okamoto Jirō) * Kamen Rider Scissors: Ryoji Okada (岡田 良治 Okada Ryōji) * Kamen Rider Raia, Kamen Rider Ouja (sub): Keizo Yabe (矢部 敬三 Yabe Keizō) * Kamen Rider Gai: Takeshi Mizutani (水谷 健 Mizutani Takeshi) * Kamen Rider Tiger: Naoki Nagase (永瀬 尚希 Nagase Naoki) * Kamen Rider Imperer: Masashi Shirai (白井 雅士 Shirai Masashi) Trivia * Kamen Rider Ryuki is currently the only Kamen Rider series to crossover with it's American counterpart